Missing Piece
by Izzy116
Summary: Jason Hayes had been a Tier 1 operator for 3/4th of his life, and never had he been on a team with someone like Clay Spenser. That kid was special. He had wormed his way into every single one of his team members hearts, he was oddly kinda the heart of Bravo. What would happen if they ever lost him...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFction story! Please review but be kind, i am not a writer and dont have a lot of experience. I also dont own the rights to SEAL Team, even though i wish i did... hope you enjoy it!  
**

You've always heard the saying, "When it rains, it pours."

Well, Clay Spenser's life has been a bit rainy recently to say the least. An arrogant father, who continues to try to ruin his career and his relationships. Then came the loss of his best friend Brian, and then Adam's death that came right after losing their team leaders wife. And then add the loss of his girlfriend, so yeah, life had not been easy for any of them recently, but none more so than Clay. He had finally felt like he stepped out of his fathers shadow, found a spot on Bravo that made him feel more at home than he ever had. He had found his people, brothers who would love and protect him. He had finally found his home. That was one of the only good things that had happened in recent years. His team didn't seem to be rattled by Ash and his antics. Clay always knew if anything were to happen, his team would be there, to come get him, protect him. He never doubted that, but had really hoped he would never have to, but like just about everything in Clay's life, fate didn't have it planned out that way...

_"Only Clay freaking Spencer would end up in a mess like this.." _

Thought Clay as he laid in a dark cave, wait was it a cave? Or maybe a dirty cell? No, wait it had to be a cave, he could hear echos every once in a while. Man he was really losing it, he thought as he tried to get some sleep. He had lost track of the time he spent in this awful place. Had it been days? Weeks? Months even? He honestly wasn't sure. That didn't really scare him, he'd been through SERE training, he didn't get too rattled by this kinda stuff. The only thing that kept creeping up in his mind was, is anybody even looking for me? He was sure Bravo would've found him by now. Ellis and Blackburn are the best there is.

The only thing he knew for sure is that he hadn't eaten, not one bit of food had been offered since he got here. Someone comes by with a little water occasionally, just enough to keep him alive. Was he even hungry anymore? The same guy who brings the water has also brought clean cloths for bandages when he brings water. He actually wasn't really sure when he had gotten shot, to be honest. He's pretty sure they drugged him at some point, he honestly hasn't been feeling the best recently, the no food agenda they have going around here has made it hard for him to keep track of all this thoughts. He is also pretty sure he's running a fever. Since he can't really do anything about it, he just lays there trying to get some shut eye.

_"Where the heck are you guys.." he thinks sadly as he finally drifts off. _

_**Bravo POV: **_

**"_Its really been a crap show around here..." _**

_Jason Hayes is known for his calm, cool and collected attitude. Hardly anything shakes the man. High stake missions that would make other crumble are kinda what he lives for. That's why he's the best. _

_The only two things that could make him show his human side are his family and one of his brothers. When he first met Clay Spencer, he didn't really like the kid. His team didn't really either. He wasn't sure if it was the cocky attitude, his good looks or his mop that he called hair. It wasn't what Jason thought a rookie should be. But dang was he talented, and had the guts and grit to go with it. Clay Spencer had quickly wormed his way into Jason's heart, and the rest of Bravo also. Especially Sonny. Jason thought it would never happen, but those two had grown real close recently. Maybe it took Sonny almost dying? He wasn't sure. But it was quite a miracle. _

_Jason currently felt awful. Bravo had been on mission, they had been traipsing through a Jungle, listening the Sonny complain and Clay tell him to man up. Sonny Quinn was one of Jason's favorite people on the planet. And although he complained a lot, he knew it was just a way to process the stress of their job. One second Sonny and Clay are sent to send out a diversion, and the next, Clay is gone. Sonny never heard one thing. The vegetation was thick and it was raining pretty hard. Clay has been gone for 13 days. Almost two weeks. The worst 13 days of Sonny's life. He'd never felt so guilty and embarrassed. How did he lose Clay Spenser. It had really been a crap show. After 13 days, they had finally caught a break. A local extremist group had advertised a blonde American operator on a dark website. They were gonna get there boy back, no matter what it took. _

**Somewhere in a cave, i think;**

_Clay awoke to some suppressed gunshots. Had his brothers finally come? He weakly lifted his head, praying that it was who he hoped it was. His brothers... _

**Bravo;**

_They weren't really sure what they were expecting when they found Clay, not this, Brock thought regretfully. __When they cut the lock, Clay was laying there, with just his boxers on. It smelled like piss and something else they didn't want to think about. You could also see every bone in Clay's whole freaking body. _

_It was Trent who snapped out of his shock first, then Jason. Clay was laying on his side, he had moved his head to look up at them after all the commotion they made getting into the cell. His eyes cracked barely, it didn't really seem like he recognized them at all. No reassurance that he was fine, no sign that he was even alive really. Sonny shook that thought out of his head the second it entered it. Clay was gonna be fine, he had to be. Sonny couldn't live with himself if he wasn't.  
_

_Trent was trying to rouse Clay, when Sonny finally got out of his head. Clay was now on his back, Trent on Clay's left side trying to get him to respond, Jason watching intently on Clay's right. "Clay, hey c'mon, i need you to wake up,can you tell me if you're hurt anywhere else than what i can see." Trent asked loudly._

_Clay didn't really respond, other than roll his head toward Trent, eyes still cracked. Jason looked at Trent concerned. Trent then slapped Clay on the face, trying to get something, anything out of him. After the third slap, Clay weakly started to move his feet, he still with his head toward Trent, eyes blankly staring at him. Dehydration and infection were the main things Trent was worried about, when he had checked over Clay, he didn't find any visible wounds on the front of his body, he had found a deep cut on his side that Clay was laying on. It wasn't actively bleeding, but was definitely infected, Trent wasn't surprised, this place was filthy. As Jason was now talking to Clay, who seemed pretty content on just listening to Jason and weakly moving his legs, Trent readied the needle and tubing to get in IV in Clay's arm. "Maybe this will wake him up a bit," Trent thought, he was right, as Trent was preparing the IV supplies, he called Sonny to come hold Clay's arm down. A __disoriented navy SEAL probably wasn't going to take kindly to a surprise pain in his arm. He was already confused enough, given his condition, poor guy. _

_As Trent inserted the needle into his vein, Clay lashed out with surprising strength, swinging his arms in whatever direction he could, moaning and hoarsely screaming, although not much sound came out. This is gonna be a fun ride to EXFIL, thought Trent sadly as Clay continued to thrash weakly... _


	2. Dread

Clay can't think of a time when he had felt this bad. He's pretty sure his brothers came for him, he's pretty sure that's who just caused a sharp pain to run up his left arm. He naturally lashed out, in case it wasn't his brothers. Once he started fighting, he started to recognize the voices trying to calm him. "Clay, bruh, shhh shhh you're ok, we got you buddy. You're safe." He recognized that Texas drawl anywhere. Even Brock, the quite one spoke reassuring words that calmed him. After a few moments he relaxed, "My brothers found me, I can relax and trust them to help me escape this hell hole..." Clay thought. Everyone took a sign of relief as Clay seemed to calm. Trent check the needle placement and tubing to insure it was still in the right place. He added some tape to hold the IV in place and squeezed the fluids to get them into Clay faster. The kid looked terrible, Trent could hardly conceal his concern. The team always reacted in these situations how Trent did, always following and trusting his lead and how to handle themselves. Trent was very concerned with Clays condition. He was worried about infection, dehydration, And mal nutrition. Those were the physical wounds. Not counting all the mental ones. A situation like Clay had just been through could break a man, even a Clay Spenser type of man.

Tapping Clays cheek, blearily Clay looked up at Trent, eyes maybe not completely tracking but good enough. "Clay, I need to know if you hurt anywhere else than that cut on your side..." After a few seconds with no response, Trent repeated the question louder, again with no response, Trent sighed and began to check Clay over again, starting with his head and spine. As he got to feeling his neck, Trent finally got a weak, hoarse "he..ad, be..lly." Okay, well Clay at least was with it enough to answer me. He hasn't felt any lumps or found blood when he checked over his head, twice. His headache was most likely due to dehydration. As Trent was thinking about his next move, Jason who had been surprisingly quite, spoke up "Trent, what are you thinking." "Well, since he doesn't have a lump or blood on his head I would say the headache is mostly from the dehydration, his belly is a different story." When he had palpated it earlier it wasnt ridged, it was just sorta off, and Trent couldn't put a finger on why It would be that way. "Nothing good." He thought. Since Clay wasn't really with it enough to answer more in depth questions about his health, Trent spoke loudly "Clay, the headache is most likely due to dehydration, it's nothing to worry about so just relax. I'm gonna feel around your belly more, tell me if I am hurting you."

As Trent began to palpate and push on Clays stomach again, Clay began to squirm, moaning and very weakly trying to scoot his way away from the hands causing the discomfort. Sonny, who had still been close to Clay quickly grabbed ahold of his shoulders to keep him still. "Clay, hey just breathe, I need you to tell me what you just felt. Did it hurt when I touched you?" Trent asked. "It..was..more uncomfortable...than pain. I need to...take a piss." Clay replied, panting still, Sonny still holding his shoulders. Clay seemed more aware the longer they spoke to him.

"Okay Clay, I'm going to help you lay on your side so you can take a piss.." Trent, then looked at Jason and Sonny, who were still holding onto Clay, and motioned to have them give Clay some privacy. As Sonny and Jason backed off, Trent spoke "Clay, I'm gonna turn you on your side and then I'm gonna help take off your boxers so you can piss."

As Trent started to roll Clay on his side, a sharp hiss escaped his lips, and his whole body stiffened. Trent then pulled his boxers down in the front, not really looking to try and let Clay keep one small shred of dignity. After about 10 seconds, and only a few moans and hisses from Clay, it was silent. Clay hadn't relived himself. Although he was concerned, Clays lack of water could explain the lack of urine. As Trent waited to intervene, Clay was holding his breath trying to hold in sounds of pain. Trent leaned down closer to Clays ear, keeping the conversation low and private; "Clay describe the pain please."

"It..is burn..ing" Clay gasped through the pain and discomfort. "Okay, Clay in gonna roll you on your back, and check you out, okay?" Trent said calmly.

Before checking Clay over, Trent threw a glance at Jason to keep him at a distance, for now at least. "Okay, Clay I'm gonna pull down your boxers."

As soon as he pulled them down and shined a head lamp to get a little better look, Trent cursed loudly as he realized the problem. Clays captors had cathed him. A catheter was incerted and clamped off. It was dirty and gross. Had definitely been there a few days. As Trent is Inpecting Clays private area more, Clay was growing more uncomfortable. His hands clawing the dirt. Sonny and Jason have had enough of giving Clay space. Sonny rushed over to grab Clays hand and Jason his hand on his shoulder and utter reassuring words. The tubing of the catheter was clamped off with a plastic clamp. If Clay hadn't been able to relive himself, it could cause a whole array of problems. Trent was hoping he could just unclamp the tubing and Clay would be able to relieve himself, hopefully making the trek to EXFIL easier. If Clay hadn't pissed in multiple days, Trent couldn't imagine how painful and uncomfortable that would be. "Okay, Clay did you know they put a catheter in you?" Trent asked loudly, as Clay was still weakly moving his head back and forth and moaning softly. "Hm, don't..really... remember." Clay answered. "Well I'm gonna have to unclamp it, hopefully that will make you feel better. I'm gonna touch you down there okay." Clay unconsciously tensed up more, bracing for the awkwardness of the whole situation. Clay was so worked up, he hardly felt Trent do anything. As the tubing was unclamped, only a small amount of liquid escaped. Trent wasn't surprised, he was hoping he was wrong and it would be an easy fix. The catheter was probably clogged, and just needed replaced. It wasn't a big procedure, but Trent hates to put Clay through anything more. Although, bouncing around on a stretcher and being loading into a helicopter with a full bladder would be probably just as uncomfortable as Trent inserting a new catheter. Trent was worried about Clays kidneys since the urine was most likely backed up into them. Trent went to his back to pull out a new cath kit, "Clay I'm gonna have to insert a new catheter, just bare with me okay." Brock had now come to hold Clay's feet, Sonny at his hips and Jason at his head. Clay was so miserable. Jason's heart was broken at every sound of pain and discomfort Clay made.

As Trent started to remove the old catheter, Clay screamed in pain and arched his back. His legs frantically moving to get more comfortable. As the tubing was pulled out, Trent quickly got the new tubing to replace it with. Clay was just weakly moving and moaning, Jason and Sonny comforting him, wishing they could do more. Jason was surprised that Clay was fighting them as much as he was, he had barely been consious 5 minutes before.

Jason trusted that Trent would only put Clay through what was nescessary right now.

As the new catheter was placed, instantly urine was released. It was dark, thick and bloody, but Clay was hissing as it ran out. Clay was now biting his bottom lip to try and hold in the sounds of pain. Jason chastised him, "Clay, hey don't bite your lip. Don't give Trent any more side jobs stitching you up. Okay buddy."

Within minutes Clay was feeling a bit better. Still in as much pain, just not as uncomfortable as before. He was just limply laying on the floor now, completely spent. Eyes at half mast, Trent was now checking his breathing again. "Clay, I need to check your ribs, after I give ya some oxygen." Trent handed Jason, who was still positioned by Clays head to slip it on his face. Trent was concerned about the rattle he now heard in Clays breathing, it wasn't this bad 10 minutes ago when they first found him. As Trent started feeling around his chest, Clay moaned in pain and tried to get Trent to stop touching his chest by swatting at his hands, not that Clay had much strength to make much difference. As Trent ended the examination, Clay was panting, tears welling in his eyes.

"Clay your breathing is ok for now, some ribs are broken, but not much we can do right here. So just hang in there for me, I know it hurts." Trent spoke while rubbing Clays shoulder. He would never get used to causing one of his brothers pain, even if he wasn't left much choice.

Trent then met Jason's eyes, silently communicating that they needed to chat. Clay was pretty out of it at this point. Totally spent. He lay there chest heaving and eyes closed. As soon as Jason got up to chat with Trent, Sonny moved up to Clay's head, rubbing his hand and calming him.

When Trent and Jason were out of ear shot, Trent said "Jase, he's not an any immediate danger, but I'm really concerned about his breathing, head and kidneys. I don't really wanna give him much pain meds, because of his breathing, but need he's help ASAP.."

"Okay, let me check in with TOC and see what is best for him. I doubt we could get a chopper anywhere close to here. We're most likely gonna have to stretcher him a few clicks at least."

As Jason was chatting with Commander Blackburn, Trent readied to insert a feeding tube into Clays nose. This wasn't the best place for it, but since Clay had been without food for so long, it didn't matter. Sonny looked up at Trent with concern as he thought of putting Clay through more pain. His heart was shattered at the condition his brother was in. Someone was dying after Clay healed up.

"Is he awake?" Trent asked looking at Sonny.

"Yeah, he's been responding to most of my questions. Weirdly he won't answer who that hot blonde he was with a few weeks back." Clay weakly snorted at that comment. Trent then moved back to Clay; "I'm gonna insert an NG tube to get some calories in ya, that should make you feel better. It won't feel good, but it won't hurt."

Trent lubed up the tubing, I thinking how Sonny seemed more nervous than Clay. It went swiftly and Trent gave a small amount of liquid nutrition through it to kickstart Clays digestive system, since it had most likely been shut down for a few days. As Trent starting packing his supplies up, he glanced at Jason with silent communication. They both were dreading the trek to EXFIL...

**So hope you guys still like it! It's kinda graphic, but as a avid coffee and water drinker, I would hate to not have to go pee. I can't imagine how that would feel, so I made Clay feel it.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Trent was readying his supplies to transport Clay to EXFIL. His cut on his side was bandaged, feeding tube inserted, IV inserted, oxygen mask on, and new catheter in place. All they had to do was give Clay some pain meds and load him up. Once Jason got details for EXFIL, Trent was already making a plan for the trex to be easy on Clay as possible. They had at to go 2 clicks, trough the wooded terrain, with Clay on a stretcher. How much more fun could they have?

Trent readied a dose of pain meds, he wished he could give Clay more, but with his respiration as it was right now, it was too risky. As Trent readied to eject the pain meds, he was struck at how well Clay hid the pain he was in. Trent knew with the dehydration, mal nutrition, and conditions he was kept in, he was just too weak to show some of the pain, but still the guy had to be in terrible pain. "Hey bud, gonna give ya something for the pain and then we head to the helo, okay? Are you doing okay." Trent asked. Clay responded with a weak nod and a grunt. "Hey Trent, you ready to go?" Jason, yelled and came over to get Trent and Clay. Jason put his hand on Clay's head, he was so worried about the kid. Clay was chewing on his lip, eyes closed. He was feeling a little relief from the pain meds. He wanted to ask for more but knew Trent gave him as much as he could. He trusted Trent to do what was best for him and he would never let Clay be in pain, unless it would compromise his health. Trent packed up his medical bag, Sonny and Brock readied the litter to carry Clay to exfil and Jason sat by Clay with his hand on his shoulder. Sonny and Brock set the stretcher down beside Clay. They all knew to transfer to the stretcher and the EXFIL was gonna be really hard on Clay. They were all dreading it. Trent was done packing up, and came back to the other guys. "Okay, ready? Clay, were gonna lift you on the stretcher and get ya outta here. Its not gonna feel good but were gonna be at help real soon." Trent then grabbed Clay's legs, Brock lifted at his knees, Sonny lifted Clay's hips and Jason had his shoulders and head. Clay moaned loudly as he tried to hide the pain, roughly blowing air out trough his gritted teeth. As Clay panted, trying to fight through the pain, Trent double checked everything quickly and then they headed off.

15 mins later......

Brock and Sonny had just switched with Trent and Jason to carry Clay. He was pretty out of it now, they heard and occasional muffled moan, but other than that Clay was too weak to show anymore discomfort. He laid with his arm thrown over his head and his other arm around his stomach. It seemed like they had been walking forever, even though they had only gone about a mile. Sonny was worn out, as he was holding the litter and thinking about how they were gonna get Clay trough this present challenge, he heard and chocking gag and immediately set the stretcher down, "TRENT" he yelled in a panic. Clay was vomiting, but he was to weak to move. Sonny sat him up, as vomit ran down his chin. He didn't have much to vomit up, but continued to dry heave. Sonny held Clay from behind with arm across his chest, Clay's chin resting on his forearm, warm vomit dripping off, hot tears also dripped down his arm, Sonny didn't even notice, he was too busy being worried about Clay. Trent had stood by Clay's side, knowing he couldn't do much for him. Jason had rushed over to rub Clay's back, desperate to help in any way. As Clay was heaped over Sonny's arm panting, he stiffly leaned back into Sonny's chest, praying he was done puking, bringing his hand disjointedly up to claw at his chest, he stammered "Tre..nt..I can't, ca..n't brea...the.." 


	4. Vomit and blood

Throwing up, vomiting, retching, or getting sick. No matter how you refer to it, it's terrible. It's pretty much the worst. The feeling of dread as you know you're about to empty your stomach, the sweat, the dizziness, the feeling of your stomach trying to come up and out your mouth, the tears leaking out of your eyes because of the force of your body revolting, the panic as your stomach muscles contract and you can't breathe. That's all terrible, almost the worst. But what is worse than all that, it not being able to breathe after doing all that...

Clay's POV:

He didn't feel good at all. He actually couldn't remember the last time he felt "good." He was so happy when his guys finally found him, in his moment of elation, he ignorantly forgot that it would not be fun to get from his cave he had been calling home, to true safety. He had been dreading the trek, if he hadn't felt good when his team found him, he was now feeling worse. The cut on his side stung, his ribs stole his breath with every jostle, his head was still killing him, and he had been more nauseous than he has ever been, it was terrible.

He knew his brothers were doing the best they could to keep him safe and comfortable. The longer he laid in the stretcher, his whole body jostling around with every step they took, he had the dreaded feeling of knowing the gross looking nutrients Trent had put in his poor and forgotten stomach, were gonna make a reappearance. As he felt sweat break out on his skin, warning him of the contents he was about to lose, the very second he thought to call out and warn someone was the exact second his very meager stomach contents made their appearance. As the liquid made its exit, all Clay could do was try and not choke. He was trying so hard to turn on his side and not choke. He was trying not to aspirate his stomach contents when someone finally heard his struggle and helped him sit up. He recognized his Texan friends strong arms lift and support him. Ripping off the oxygen mask so fast, he forgot he was even wearing it. He didn't have much to throw up, after a few seconds, he realized his vomit was running down the strong forearm of his best friend. Clay was too sick to care though. As he was fighting to get his breathing under control and he warmly thought;

"Sonny isn't even flinching that his teammates vomit is dripping down his arm? When did we get that close."

As Clay fought to get his breathing under control, he quickly realized that he couldn't get his breathing under control. He felt like he couldn't bring a full breath in, he thought his ribs felt bad when he was vomiting, but now his ribs screamed in protest, he sat stiffly back against Sonny's chest, mouth open as he gasped for breath. He was now panicking. Bad.

Trent was now bent down, trying to get his attention. Clay's hands had now found a hand to squeeze, and a shirt to hold onto. He needed to feel grounded. Trent was now grabbing the sides of his face, and Clay knew he was saying something to him but he was just too panicked to hear was Trent was saying. Since Clay had found Jason's hand, squeezing so tight he thought Clay might break something, Brock had rushed over to Trent's pack to grab more oxygen. The mask Clay had been wearing was now discarded on the dirty ground with vomit on the inside of it.

Brock quickly rushed back to Clay's side, handing it to Trent. Trent then forced the mask on Clay's face. Clay was so panicked now that he fought Trent, but Trent muscled it out and held the mask on Clay's face, hoping that would help him catch his breath and calm down. As the oxygen found it's way into his lungs finally, even though his body wasn't allowing him to take a whole breath yet, he was starting to feel like he was able to breathe again. He found himself relaxing back onto Sonny. As Trent watched Clay calm down, he sat back on his haunches, relieved that crisis seemed to pass. He looked at Jason and Sonny as Clay calmed. He then went to check all the equipment that was attached to Clay, hoping he hadn't pulling anything out. He checked the bandages on the cut, and IV, pleased those seemed unharmed. When he got to the catheter, pleased that it was still in its rightful place, and also pleased that Clay had some more output. It wasn't much, and was still not the right color. He detached the bag and told Jason he was going to dump it, Jason was still holding Clay's hand. Clay still was relaxed against Sonny, with his eyes closed, exhausted.

As Trent started to walk out to dump the urine, he looked back at the group around Clay and paused to take a deep breath. He then walked a few more feet and as he was emptying the bag, he heard a frantic "TRENT!!!!" coming from Jason. As he rushed back to his friends, bag forgotten he came upon Clay coughing, but it wasn't the cough that was concerning, it was the blood spraying out of Clay's mouth...


	5. Tubes abd trouble

**Not sure how long I am going to make this story, not too many more chapters though. Thanks for reading and I love, love, love all the reviews. I don't have the ending written out, so if there is something you would like to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in! Let the continued ClayWhump! Commence... **

_"Shit, shit, and more shit." Trent muttered in a panic as he made his way to Clay's side. He was afraid of this, with the vomiting, the broken ribs, and the fact that Clay Spenser never did anything halfway, meant that one of the ribs thought it was a good idea to puncture Clay's lung._

_ Trent had never minded the sight of blood. He grew up on a farm, and from an early age it was just part of life. His dad would shoot a deer and there would be blood droplets to track it and a lot more blood when it was time to gut it. Or farm animals would be giving birth and there would be blood. There was also a few times that him and his 2 younger brothers would get into some trouble and there would be blood. Bloody noses, a gash that needed stitches and broken bones were all part of growing up the way Trent did, blood never fazed him. But blood getting coughed up and dripping out of his teammate, no brothers mouth made him panic, only a little. That's why he was the medic. He could always keep calm and face whatever was going on. He could panic, but only internally and he never let is show. It was a gift, one that made him so good at his job. But, sometimes being the best man for the job made the job really hard, and made you have responablilites that no one else had. It was both a blessing and a curse. He also had to be the one to cause pain on his brothers when something needed fixed urgently, and that is what Trent hated the most. _

_As he came to kneel beside Clay, Jason looked at Trent with wide but controlled eyes, Clay still gripping his hand with enough force to break some bones. Clay was now clawing at his chest, gasping, with specks of blood coming out his bluish lips with every panicked exhale. He was moving his whole body restlessly, trying to get into a position that he could get more air. _

_"Lay him on the ground, on his side." Trent said calmly. Jason, Sonny and Ray got Clay to where he was laying on the ground, on his side. Trent had kinds forgot about Ray, he musta been quietly praying for Clay somewhere. _

_If Clay was struggling to breathe when he had been propped up against Sonny's chest, he was hardly breathing now that he was lying down. He hardly knew what was going on, hands grabbed him and now he was on the ground, but the only think he knew for sure was that he couldn't breathe. He was also starting to feel himself slip away, black dots clouded his vision when he had his eyes open. Gosh he felt like total crap, maybe he would feel better when he could breathe again, if that would ever happen. _

_As Trent ran over to his pack to grab a stethoscope to confirm what he already thought. Clay was a mess, he was just desperately gasping for air, and now tears rolled down his face. Specks of blood coating the inside of the mask. He was fighting to breathe so bad, Sonny thought he might be having a seizure. His whole body stiff and jerking around. Sonny was starting to panic, even though Trent was calm and cool. _

_Trent came back to where Clay was resting to listen to his lungs. Trent was not surprised to hear demished breath sounds in Clay's right lung and knew the only way to make it to EXFIL would be to insert a chest tube. He really didn't wanna do it in the middle of a wooded area but really didn't have a choice. Clay would not make it to the EXFIL point without one, and soon. _

_"Jas, I gotta insert a chest tube, I'm gonna grab some stuff and you guys get him settled on his back." _

_Trent then hurried off to grab supplies as Sonny, Brock, Ray and Jason got Clay settled on his back, well maybe not settled but at least he was on his back. Clay let out a wet and strangled moan as he was moved, and was struggling to sit up to breathe better, Clay's struggle was breaking Jason's heart. Sonny wipes at the tears that still leaked outta Clay's eyes. Readying the supplies, Trent ordered the guys to position themselves so Clay would stay still when he inserted the tube. Brock took Clay's feet, Sonny was at his head holding this shoulders down, and Jason straddled his hips, holding his chest, and Ray was going to help Trent. _

_Trent laid out his betodine, scalpel, tubing and hemostats. He would normally numb the area first, but Clay didn't have time for that now. It wouldn't make a whole lotta difference. _

_"Okay, Sonny get his arm above his head. Clay, bud this is gonna hurt, but you'll feel better soon, just hang in there okay." Clay wasn't even getting air in now.. Trent steeled himself for what was about to come... _


	6. Chest tubes and brothers

**Y'all are so kind! Thank you for all the reviews! They are giving this story life, and encouragement to me to keep writing! **

Sonny held Clay's arm up above his head, sick to his stomach about the pain Clay was going to go through in a few seconds, but he had to be strong for Clay. He was ready to do anything in his power to help Clay. He was just going to have to suck up all his emotions and be there for Clay. They all knew how much this was going to suck.

Trent put on some new clean gloves and then hastily rubbed betodine all over Clay's side, making Clay naturally flinch away from the cold liquid on his side, Trent then reached for the scalpel, taking a second to glance at Jason, he then focused on the task at hand. Trent then made a cut in Clay's side of his chest, making Clay scream and fight the hands holding him. Trent then quickly shoved his finger in the incision to clear and reach the plural cavity. Trent then reached for the hemostats and the chest tube.

"Ah, ahhh, ahhh." Clay screamed, he was so distressed and in so much pain that bloody saliva was running out of the side of his mouth. Clay was moving his feet, and trying to arch his back and neck to escape the pain he was in. It felt like someone was suffocating him by standing on his chest and lighting his side on fire at the same time. He honestly thought that dying would feel better than living through this.

"Breathe, c'mon Clay breathe, you're okay, it's gonna be over soon." Sonny tried soothing Clay, but he was too stressed at this point to sound soothing. He had his hands full trying to keep Clay still. How did a guy who was in as bad of shape as Clay, still be able to fight this hard? Clay was now full out sobbing and screaming out in pain at the same time.

As Trent shoved the tube in Clay's chest, Clay let out a horrific wet, panicked scream. Blood ran out of his mouth and tears ran down his face, his neck arched and mouth open in a gasping scream. Trent then pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Clay's chest to insure proper placement of the tube before he secured it.

As Clay's struggle slowed to just moaning, he was too tired to do anything else now. He was limply laying there, moaning and his head listed to the side. Jason took his hands off his chest where he was holding him down, and straightened up. Ray handed him a rag to wipe Clay's mouth and tears with. He removed the oxygen mask, put his hand on Clay's forehead and cleaned him up as he whispered, "Hey Clay you're okay now, it's finished and we are gonna get outta here."

Trent put a few stitches in the area around the tube to secure it in place. He was happy with Clay's breathing now, it didn't sound like a fish outta water. He was now worried about if they could make it to EXFIL without anymore drama.

He started putting away his things, and Jason ordered all the guys but Sonny to pack all their things up and get ready to finish their trek. Sonny moved to Clay's side as the others went about cleaning everything up. Clay now had a hand tightly gripping Sonny's shirt. His eyed were closed, and he was mostly calmed down. He still had to be in a world of hurt, and Sonny couldn't determine if it was because the pain was better it or if Clay was just too exhausted to show anymore pain.

Sonny heard Jason tell Ray to bring the stretcher to Clay, he set it down beside him and readied to get him on the move again. Trent checked Clay over one more time, he really wanted to give Clay some more meds, but knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He grabbed some rolled blankets from Brock to help prop Clay on his side, so it wouldn't pull on the tube while he was getting bounced around.

Trent the grabbed a water container and helped Clay lift his head and drink. The men were waiting to help put Clay on the stretcher and head off again. On Trents count, they all lifted Clay as gently as possible. He still cried out and still had a grip on Sonny's shirt as Jason and Brock took the stretcher first. They had about _a mile to go. They were all hoping it would go smoother than it had so far. _


	7. Helos and straps

**Friends! I am so sorry this update took so long! My week has been insanely busy. Thanks for reading. **

As they were nearing EXFIL, Jason let out a deep sigh, praying the HELO trip would be smooth, and Clay would be comfortable and on the mend.

The second half of the trek to the EXFIL point was relatively calm and quite. They had stopped one more time, for Clay to throw up again and for Trent to check and make sure everything was still okay. Trent was concerned that Clay's digestive track was still not liking the nutrients that Trent had put in the NG tube. He brought both nutrients and the tubing after Clay had been missing for multiple days. Re-feeding syndrome was common with people who had been captured and held for a prolonged period of time. Clay was already a scrawny kid to begin with, Trent would hate to see what he weighed now.

He would need some careful monitoring for the next few weeks. Ray had already mentioned that Niama would be more than happy to make Clay whatever sounded good. It would be a while before Clay was back eating and drinking normally. Trent was snapped out of his thoughts by the wooping of a helicopter, he was relived that Clay made it this far and that they would be able to better help him soon.

As they neared the door, Trent got in first and helped lift the stretcher with Clay in it into the HELO, the onboard medic, Kyle Hart, helped get Clay settled. Jason had already radioed in Clay's conditions, but Trent ran over everything again to be sure Hart knew exactly what was going on. Clay was unconscious, completely worn out. The team was glad, they didn't have to hear his heartbreaking moans every time he was moved or jostled the last half mile of the trek.

As Clay was settled in the HELO, Trent noticed that Clay wasn't putting out anymore urine than he had the last time he checked, even though he had been given almost a whole bag of fluid since then. "He doesn't have anymore output since we stopped when he had a pneumothorax and I inserted a chest tube. Do you wanna insert another cath, the one in now could be clogged. " Trent asked the other medic, his voice calm. "Yeah, I don't want any thing getting stuck in there. Poor guy, I can't imagine not being able to piss for hours, let alone a few days. Hopefully this kidneys are ok."

Hart then grabbed the new cath kit, and Trent removed the old one. Clay softly moaned and moved his head when the new one was inserted, other than that he had no objections to the new tubing in his very private parts. The tubing had been clogged, urine came out as soon as the catheter was in the right place. When they were sure it was in its proper place, Trent listened to Clay's breathing. He heard a little crackling, but couldn't tell if it was the start of pneumonia or something else. He then checked the cut on Clay's side, it was red and inflamed. Definitely infected. He wasn't sure if he wanted to clean it out more on the chopper or wait. They decided to wait.

The HELO ride was about 45 minutes long. It would've been a lot shorter, but they wanted to make sure they went to a hospital equipped to properly treat Clay. They didn't wanna take him to a place where they would have to just transfer him anyway. A smaller hospital couldn't do much more for Clay than Trent and Hart could. It was just more efficient to take him straight there.

Jason kept quiet while the medics worked, but as soon as Trent sat back from examining Clay, Jason looked right at him and he didn't even have to speak, Trent knew what he was asking. "Well, he's doing pretty good considering, I'm worried about his kidneys and his breathing, not much we can do here though. I started him on antibiotics, but i would guess he needs a more powerful kind. We'll just try and keep him comfortable until we reach the hospital. Not a whole lot more we can do for him. At least he's finally resting comfortably." Trent, Jason and the rest of the team day back and took a breather, Clay layed, comfortable for the time being and the first time in a while that the team felt like they could do something other than tend to him with worry and urgency. The storm seemed to have calmed, even if only for a minute.

About 20 minutes into their ride to the hospital, Clay started quietly moaning, he also seemed to be trying to arch his hips off the stretcher, which he couldn't do because he was strapped in around the ankles and hips, they kept the chest strap off because of the chest tube.

"Hey, Clay what's wrong bud." Jason asked gently but with concern as he thought Clay's suffering was mostly over. Trent had also quickly gone to Clay's side, waiting for Clay to respond, he was concerned that Clay was in pain again. He thought they had gotten that under control.

"Mhhh...hurts.."

"What hurts Clay?" Trent asked, the team anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Hm...my...my ba..ck."

Trent met eyes with Medic Hart, knowing it most likely meant Clay's kidneys weren't working properly.

"Okay bud, rate the pain for me."

"Um...7..not...to..to bad."

Trent and the rest of the team wasn't convinced, Clay was still moving restlessly, biting his lip now too. They knew clay too well to trust his judgement of how him pain he's in.

"Okay, were gonna get ya feeling better soon. Just keep breathing and let me know if your feeling any other pain." Trent told Clay, knowing there wasn't much they could do right now to ease the pain.

Clay had been grasping the railing of the stretcher tightly, but now his hands had been taken by Sonny and Ray. Brock was watching him quietly from his feet, with Jason was still at Clay's head, comforting him with hands on his head and shoulders. They were sad that Clay was in pain again. They thought he had found some relief.

As Clay continued to suffer restlessly, the team watched and tried everything they could possibly think of to comfort him...


	8. Chapter 8

About 15 minutes from the hospital, Jason noticed a change in Clay's breathing. He seemed to be holding his breath and then letting it out shakily. Jason knew the kid was really hurting, Clay was never one to complain or show that he was in pain, so for him to be acting like this was disheartening to say the least. Jason continuted to rub his hands over Clay's chest and head, hoping to bring at least a little comfort. Jason kept a keen eye on Clay's breathing, he knew he was trying to control the pain and slow his breathing down. He didn't want him to hyperventilate or hold his breath too long. He needed to breathe deeply to starve off pneumonia, but with his injuries that was hard to do.

So Jason just sat there keeping an eye on Clay, while he lay with his eyes closed, but you could see the pain lines and the way he laid stiffly. Clay was miserable.

Sonny was exhausted, he was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. He was seated beside Clay, still gripping his hand, but he was too tired to keep sitting like he was. So he scooted his chair back, still holding Clay's hand and rested his head on his forearm that now was resting on the railing, Sonny was so tired and fell asleep like that, but kept hold of Clay's hand still.

Jason has zoned out a little bit, exhausted and worried. A few minutes passed, and as he shook out of his daze and looked at Clay again, the kid was biting his bottom lip in pain and had silent tears running down his face. The oxygen mask that still obstructed his face hid some of his pain pretty well. Who knew how long he had been biting his lip.

The second that Jason realized that Clay's pain had spiked, was the same second Clay let out a strangled cry, and tried to arch his hips off the stretcher again. This of course snapped Sonny, Ray and Brock out of their daze. All of them standing up in shock at the strangled yell.

"Hey bud what's hurtin'? " Sonny asked, in a slightly panicked voice.

"Ah...m..y...bac..k.."

Trent had finally made his way over to the commotion as Clay answered. He heard Clay's answer, having an idea what the problem was but wanting to make sure he was correct before telling everyone. He now stood over Clay, "Clay, is it the same pain as before? In the same spot?"

"Wor..se."

"Worse than before?"

Clay gave a short nod.

"Think we should roll him and check his back out? I'm pretty sure it's his kidneys." Trent asked Medic Hart, in a low hushed voice.

"Yeah let's roll him and see if we can figure anything out." Hart said.

"Okay Bud, were gonna roll you on your side to see what's causing pain in your back. It probably won't feel too good, but just keep breathing."

"Brock grab his feet, Sonny grab his legs, Jas help Hart with his head and shoulders and Ray just hold on tight, this isn't gonna be fun. On my count, 1,2,3 roll..."

everyone rolled their body part so Clay was laying on his non chest tubed side. Trent made sure that the chest tube, IV and foley all made it safely too.

Clay cried out as they turned him. The cut in his side pulled, his ribs hurt and the pain in his back intensified. When he was settled on his side, as soon as Trent went to feel on his back, the pain spiked to unbearable levels. Clay was now panting with his mouth open, trying to move away from the painful proding, and squeezed Ray's hand so tight he thought it would break. Clay's other hand reached out to hold something and found Rays shirt. Ray was now crouched down so he was eye level with Clay. Not that it mattered, Clay was moaning with his eyes squeezed shut.

Clay's forehead was dripping with sweat and tears leaked outta his eyes.

"Hey hey shh just hang on brother, Trents gonna get ya fixed up here soon." Ray said, as he held Clay's moppy hair back and stroked his head. Clay was now panting with his mouth open, gasping like a fish outta water.

"Trent! Aren't you gonna do something? You can't let him be in this much pain!" Sonny pleaded with frantic urgency. As Trent and Hart disscussed if they should give Clay some more morphine before they continued to check out his kidneys, Clay started screaming again, Trent rushed back over to see what made Clay in more pain.

"Clay I'm gonna massage your back a little bit to help with the pain, and then Hart is gonna give ya something, okay. " Trent then glared at Hart, he didn't really want to give Clay meds, it would depress his breathing even more, but he wouldn't last long in this much pain. Trent massaged points on Clay's back, like you would for someone in labor, to distract him from the pain. As Hart injected morphine, Ray continuted to hold Clay as he calmed down a little bit.

Clay slowed his breathing, after a few minutes, Ray heard a low "si..ck" from the man still laying on his side. A second later, vomit spewed outta Clay's mouth, Sonny quickly removing the mask and Brock handed him a basin quickly. There wasn't much to throw up, but it still got all over Clay and all over the front of Ray.

"You done blondie?" Sonny asked affectionately, hoping so. Clay gave a short nod of his head right as the pilot said they were touching down at the hospital...


	9. Chapter 9

Clay dry heaved a few more times before the HELO touched down. He was too out of it by the time we was unloaded and headed into the hospital. Clay blearily opened his eyes as he felt his body move with what he imagined was a stretcher. As his cracked eyes looked around, he caught Jason barking orders to someone, saying something about someone being in pain and Clay was pretty sure he was talking about him.

Clay moaned a few seconds later as he was lifted and transferred to a bed. Hands were grabbing at him in multiple places, but he was too tired to care, that was until someone touched his chest tube. It apparently needed irrigated and so did his catheter. As they prepared to do those procedures, Clay became restless and got agitated when he couldn't locate Jason.

"Ah...mh...Boss..boss...where.." Clay called out, confused eyes wondering around the room.

"I'm right here bud," Jason told him as he made his way into his field of vision, "I was just talking to your doc, they're gonna get ya feeling better."

"Ever..y...one..else."

"Their waiting in the other room bud, everyone's fine but you."

"Ehm..k..."

"They need to drain your kidneys, so their gonna take you to surgery, when you're out you'll be feeling better, okay?"

Clay gave a quick nod in response. The doctor nodded to the nurse to inject the anesthetic, Jason rubbed Clay's arm as he drifted off. They were placing a drain in Clay's kidney, it was failing and filling with fluid and pus. They were hopeful it would clear the infection fast and his kidneys would be fine. It was risky putting him under in this condition, but they didn't have much choice.

Jason headed out to the waiting room to brief the rest of the team. When he entered the room, Sonny was pacing, Ray looked to be praying and Brock was just quietly sitting, Hart was also calm and collected. Trent was talking to someone one the phone, not sure who, but ended it as Jason came in. Jason told them all that was going on with Clay and that they were just going to have to wait and see how things turned out. Trent and Hart discussed things in weird sounding medical terms about Clay's condition. Ray prayed that this was the turning point for Clay. They all couldn't take much more of this...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all! I haven't abandoned this story, life has just been too crazy! I don't own these characters, so please don't sue. Hope you enjoy! 

It had been 5 hours since Clay has been out of surgery. According to the surgeon everything went as planned. The drainage tube was in place and hopefully this would give Clay some relief. Clay was still unconscious, but that wasn't surprising with all he has gone trough in the last few hours, let alone days. Clay was propped on his side, so he wasn't laying on where the tube was inserted. They were worried about kidney failure still, even with the drain. It was just after 8:00 pm when Clay started to rouse, he started out by letting out a few soft moans and then tried to shift to lay on his back, even though he still hadn't opened his eyes. Trent and Jason were immediately at his side. Jason had sent the rest of the team home a few hours ago, they were all exhausted and he wasn't sure if Clay was even going to be conscious in the evening. The rest of the team had reluctantly agreed to leave as long as Trent promised to call with any update on Spenser's condition. As Trent pulled out his phone to send out a message in the group chat, Clay opened his eye's just a crack. 

The first thing Clay Spenser registered when he woke up was pain and lots of it. He also felt hot, who controlled the A/C in this joint?

"Hey Clay, how ya feelin'?" Asked someone who sounded a lot like his boss. "Mh, hurts," "Okay, what hurts?"

Asked someone that sounded a lot like a stubborn medic he knew, but he was too out of it to place the name. "Hm, back." 

"K, gonna go grab someone who can help ya feel better." Trent cast a glance at Jason to keep an eye on Clay while he was gone to get a nurse. Clay was a little more with it now, he was now clutching the sheets in his hand weakly, his eyes that were hardly open just a minute ago, are now tightly clinched in pain. Jason felt for the kid, he had to be miserable. The next thing Jason knew, Trent was back, a nurse followed closely behind him. She was a older lady, with dark, long hair and a kind face. She checked Clay's vitals and said he was running a slight fever, but that wasn't surprising considering he just had surgery. She injected some pain meds and told him to get some rest and to call her if he needed anything. After a few minutes, Trent had updated all the team and Clay had relaxed and apparently gone to sleep. Jason and Trent argued who was going to stay with Clay through the night. Jason felt as team leader he should be the one to take the hit on how little sleep whoever stayed with Clay was going to get. Around 9:30 Trent finally agreed to go get some good sleep, promising that he would stay the night with Clay tomorrow night. He told Jason to update him and he would be there asap if a crisis arose. 

Jason tried to get some shut eye while Clay was still peacefully asleep, but every time he tried to close his eyes, he was awoken by a panic that something would happen while he was sleeping. He remembered having this same feeling when Emma or Mikey were sick when they were younger. He fondly remembered the days when they were young and needed him more. Now they were old and very independent, some of it was just their personalities and some of it was just their lifestyle. He never blamed them, he was the same way growing up and he was proud of who they have become. 

Trying to pass the time usefully, Jason got on his phone to send some emails and check in with Emma and Mikey. After and hour or two, he decided he was going to find something to drink. As he wondered the halls, he came upon a coffee machine. After paying and getting a cup, he pushed the button for the liquid to pour into his cup. Even though what came out looked like toxic sludge, he didn't really mind. After spending a third of his life in the military, he'd probably drank worse. After his cup was filled he headed back to the room, thankfully finding Clay still peacefully sleeping. After he finished his cup of coffee and distracted himself with his phone some more, he somehow drifted asleep. He only ended up getting about 2 hours asleep, and good thing Jason did, because that ended up being the only sleep he got all night......


	11. Chapter-11

I am not a doctor and don't claim to know much about medical stuff, so hopefully everything is accurate and believable. Thanks for sticking with the story!

It had been a minute since Master Chief Jason Hayes had sat beside a friend's bedside. Unfortunately, all the recent losses in his life had been sudden, blindsiding him and the team.

Alana, Adam and Nate had all been taken from him in what seemed like split second. One second they are here and the next gone. Forever. Without even so much as a goodbye. At least if Clay didn't make it, they would have time for a proper goodbye. Although, regardless of if the death of a loved one was sudden, or long suffering, it didn't make it any easier. It was still painful and down right hard to understand.

Jason was awoken suddenly, by an odd sound. He quickly was awake, and a second later realized what woke him. Clay was laying, still propped on his side vomiting. Plenty of things can make even the healthiest person vomit. The concerning thing was that Clay currently wasn't healthy, and he currently didn't seem aware of anything, not even that his body was trying to expel the little food in it's system. Liquid was running down Clay's side of his face, he acted like he was to weak to even move. He was still vomiting when Jason reaching his bedside. He quickly grabbed Clay's shoulders and lifted him so his head hung down from his chest and the vomit could come out. Because he was laying down, and not trying to turn so he didn't aspirate the fluid, he was choking on the vomit and trying to expel it from his body at the same time. Jason held Clay's body up, and pushed the call button to summon the nurse once he was sure Clay wasn't going to immediately choke and die. For the moment, Clay seemed to be done vomiting, and was now slumped limply back into Jason. Clay also hadn't said anything or made move to assure Jason that he was okay. That was so not like Clay Spenser.

"Clay, you feeling better bud?"

All Jason got was a weak "mh." from the limp man. A second later, the nurse came in and checked Clay's vitals and gave him some more anti emetic meds and said the Doctor is looking over Clay's test results to come up with a course of treatment.

Jason didn't know anything about medicine, so Trent would be able to question the nurse more about Clay's current condition when he got there. Crap, Jason thought, he was still letting Clay lean back onto him and Jason's phone was still across the room where he had been sleeping. He really wanted Trent here, but would have to wait. He didn't want to disturb Clay anymore than he already has. Jason again spoke trying to get a response from Clay, but he just mumbled a reply, not really forming actual words. Clay was now weakly squirming and restlessly moving like he did earlier in the week when he was first found. He also seemed hotter than he had been. "Clay bud, are you hurtin'?" Jason asked for the 3rd time in just a few minutes, hoping to get a more coherent response. "Ya." Clay replied, well that's at least what Jason was pretty sure he said. "Okay, where are you hurting? "Evr'where" Clay said. Jason pushed the call light again, hoping the nurse could be more helpful this time, even though he knew there wasn't much more that she could do than what she already had done.

"Okay Clay, just hang in there, i called the nurse again. The nurse gave ya some meds to help you feel better just a minute ago." 

The nurse came in a second later, looking slightly annoyed when the first thing Jason asked for was for her to grab his phone from the side table across the room. As he texted Trent, she checked over Clay again, hearing Jason's concerns again and then told Jason that she couldn't do anything more until the doctor came and checked Clay over. She said they didn't want to overload his kidney's and they were most likely what were making him so uncomfortable at the moment. She handed Jason a wash cloth and a cool basin of water to put a rag over his forehead. 

Jason continued to keep Clay comfortable. He was still really hot and restless. Jason was getting a little anxious about how uncomfortable Clay still was.

A few minutes had passed, probably about 15 roughly when things took a turn. "Dad?" Jason swore he heard Clay mumble when he looked at Jason blearily.   
"Hm, bud your dad isn't hear."   
"Dad, ah, don't do this to me again." Clay said again, looking right at Jason.   
"Clay, if you want me to call your dad i will, you're kind of scaring me bud."  
"No, you." Clay said as he grabbed on to Jason's hoodie sleeve and closed his eye's finally. Jason was a little freaked out, so he texted Trent to hurry and get there. Clay had been acting weird and not really with it, but to get Jason and Ash confused? That's kinda next level confusion.   
Trent responded to Jason's text that he was close and coming with coffee and food. Jason prayed Clay would get some relief soon, life had been too hard on him recently. 

Trent came in a minute later, bearing fancy coffee and pastries. Jason filled him in on more details and that the doctor was coming anytime to check Clay over again. Trent and Jason tore through the food and drinks in almost record time. As Trent cleaned up the trash, the Doctor that was treating Clay came into the room, followed by the nurse..... 

Not much of a cliffy, but trying. haha Hope ya'll still love this story, drop a review to keep me motivated. 


	12. Chapter-12

Ya'll! I don't own any rights to Seal Team. This story has been mostly just hurt Clay at this point, would you guys like to keep going in this direction or move more onto recovery and Clay having to adjust to his new normal after this traumatic event he's been through Let me know!!! Hope you enjoy!

Trent woke to his phone pinging, he blearily looked at his alarm clock, it read 2:15 am. As he woke up a bit more, he realized in a panic that whoever was trying to get ahold of him at this hour of the morning, probably didn't just want to shoot the breeze. He unlocked his phone and found a message from Jason, updating him on Clay and asking if he could come and do anything for Clay. Trent knew that Jason was just asking him to come so he wasn't alone with a suffering Clay. Trent could do even less than the medical staff and Jason knew that. He just needed someone, someone to check Clay and make sure everything possible was being done to keep him comfortable and on the mend. Jason needed someone he trusted to bounce ideas off of and to voice his concern over the situation.

Trent was the perfect person for the job, he always was so calm, even when whatever situation they were in wasn't, he always kept his cool.

Trent hurried and grabbed some clean clothes and a ball cap. Made some coffee quickly, grabbing an extra thermos for Jason and headed off to the hospital.

As Trent parked and headed into the hospital, he came to Clay's room and found a beyond stressed Jason Hayes holding a plastic basin under Clay's chin as he vomited, even though hardly anything came up. Jason was so busy tending to Clay, that he didn't even notice Trent slipped into the room until Clay was done vomiting a second later and he reached behind himself to grab a paper towel to wipe Clay's chin.

"Hey, thanks for coming so quick, it's been an eventful night." Jason wipes Clays chin, asked him if he was done, Clay gave a soft "hm." and a tiny nod of his head. Then Jason placed the oxygen mask back on his face. Clay lay panting, with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to calm his stomach that was now betraying him. He felt terrible, he just wanted to get a few winks of sleep.

Trent went by Clay's bed to check his vitals, he noticed that Clay's oxygen had been upped, and that his heart rate was a little high, but considering that he had just vomitied, that wasn't all that unusual. Clay appeared to be resting at the moment, Jason gulping down the coffee Trent had brought.

"How has he been? He seemed pretty out of it when i got here."

"Not great, he's been restless and hurting pretty bad, not that he would ever say. He's also been a little confused and clingy, which is so not him. He also feels a little hotter than he did yesterday, the nurse said he is running a fever now."

"Hm, he's been through a lot, i'm surprised it's taken this long for him to present a fever, just keep doing what your doing Jace, you're apparently just what he needs."

"Yeah, i guess. Hate seeing him like this. Can't wait until we are all out in the field together again."

"Me too, it's been a long few weeks. You look exhausted Jace, he's resting, get some shut eye while you can. I'll make sure he's good."

"Mh, k." Jason was half asleep by the time he sat down. Trent took his spot sitting by the bed, hoping Clay would be able to get some good sleep. Trent put some earphones in and started catching up on his favorite TV show, Hawaii Five-O, as he watched Clay and Jason sleep.

He got through almost 2 full episodes before he heard a groan that signaled trouble from their trouble making teammate. Trent stood up, watching as Clay tried rolling on his back, stopped when it pulled at his drain. As Trent grabbed his shoulders to keep him from rolling and pulling some tube out, Clay got very agitated and tried swatting Trent's hands away, murmuring something Trent couldn't understand.

"Sh bud you're ok, it's just Trent."

"Hm...b'ss."

"Jace is finally asleep. Do you need anything?"

"W'ter. Stop...b'ck."

"Ha, well i can't do much for your back, but i can get ya some water." Trent said matching Clay's hushed tone, as to not disturb Jason.

Trent then grabbed the plastic cup from the bedside table and let Clay sip some through a straw. Not wanting to give him too much, Trent stopped him when the cup was half empty. When Clay relaxed back into his bed, he let out some stifled groans and grabbed the sheets with his hands to release some of the pain. Trent grabbed the washcloth and cool water and put it on Clay's forehead to help soothe this fever, once the rag was in place, Trent grabbed both of Clay's tightly clenched hands from the sheets and held them, hoping that even if he couldn't relieve some of his brothers pain, he could remind him that he wasn't alone to ride out his pain...


	13. Capter-13

Jason woke up slowly, almost like his body wanted to stay asleep, but his brain was awakened and aware that he needed to wake up. There were a few weird deja-vu like moments while he was sleeping. He had been taking care of Clay for so long that he was pretty sure he dreamt about taking care of Clay also. 

So when he wakes up to Clay vomiting, and Trent comforting Clay while he continues to dry heave, Jason can't tell if he's still dreaming or awaken to reality. 

When Jason finally becomes aware of his surroundings, he found his phone and checked any messages, finding none, he glanced at the clock showing it was 3:42 am. He'd gotten about an hour and a half of sleep. Plenty for him, he's gone days with little to no sleep, just a nature of the job he'd worked almost his whole life. 

Trent was still holding the basin for Clay to vomit, or mostly dry heave, when he heard Jason mumble and wake up, sorta. Jason was still groggy when he glanced at Trent, closed his eyes again, and then grabbed his phone and checked it. Trying to become fully awake, Jason stretched and stood up, rubbing a hand over his scruffy over grown face, and walked over to the bed where Clay continued to dry heave miserably. 

"Hey sleepyhead." Trent said jokingly to his half awake team leader. 

"Ugh, how's he been."

"Uh, pretty much the same. He's been vomiting and out of it a lot. He's pretty exhausted."

"Yeah, i can tell." Jason then reached down to brush back some of Clay's long floppy hair, Clay was so exhausted, he was almost instantly asleep after his vomiting episode. Pretty much everything exhausted Clay at this point. 

"Doc is coming in around 5:30 after he's had time to go over the labs." Trent said. 

"What are you most concerned about?" Jason asked, knowing Trent prioritized threats in the order of the urgency of the threat, meaning whatever issue was most life threatening, was the one Trent would recognize and treat first.

"His kidneys and stomach, the fever, confusion, restlessness and vomiting combined with the fact that he wasn't able to pee for who knows how long for sure has damaged his kidney's, he might need some help supporting them for a while, even with the drain they are for sure not doing their job. Also, the fact that he is still having back pain is really concerning. Hopefully the Doc can get him feeling better with whatever treatment plan he is working on." 

"Hm, we'll just have to see what the Doc finds and hope he can get him headed in the right direction." 

A second later, the nurse came through the door, "Just need to check a few things." she said sweetly.

She fiddled with his chart, checked his drain, checked his vitals and then said, "I need to check his catheter, just wanted to warn ya, even though at this point it doesn't make much difference."   
As she pulled back the sheets that were covering Clay's midsection, Clay stirred, he was still laying on his side, Clay mumbled something and tried to move away from her touch. "Shh, just the nurse Clay." Jason said. She noted how much fluids he had been given and his urine output. 

"How's he lookin'?" Trent asked. 

"Uh, the lack of urine output is concerning, he also hasn't had a bowel movement, and this fever that popped up makes things a bit more complicated too. I saw that Dr.Rhodes was scheduled to come by about 5:30, so we'll see what he is thinking and go from there." She then cleaned up her mess and left. Jason and Trent both thanked her as she walked out. 

Clay currently slept, exhausted by the last few hours. Seeing him rest, Jason went to find some coffee and something to eat. He was only gone 15 minutes max, he didn't even take his phone, so he was shocked when he came back into Clay's room to see Trent holding a very agitated Clay down to the bed by his shoulders, Clay was yelling, "No, no, no, can't.." in a weak and distressed voice as he tried his hardest to get away from Trent's grasp..... 


	14. Chapter-14

Dr.Rhodes POV;

Clay Spenser on a normal day was kind of annoying, stubborn, buggy, hyper, and overall a bit too much, that made him a little difficult to get along with sometimes, but that's also what made him so love-able. In addition to all those slightly annoying and immature things, he was also loyal, fun, down for anything, easy going and tough. That last word; "tough." was an important thing to be in his line of work. Almost every mission challenged you mentally or physically. Every single one on the team was tough, like get shot multiple times and keep carrying your brother who has also been shot multiple times for miles and miles in a desert tough. That was Clay. Tough, too tough for his own good sometimes, and it didn't always work in his favor....

Jason POV;

Jason Hayes walked into his rookies room, thinking he'd find him sleeping, like he was when he left 15 minutes ago. So when he came into the room to Trent holding down his rookie, who looked like he was trying to get out of bed, he was a little bit taken off guard.

"Trent, what he heck? What's going on with him."

"What's going on is he won't listen to me, even though he knows he has no other choice."   
Clay was laying on his back, tightly grabbing at his stomach, but Trent was holding him down to the bed. 

"Trent i don't understand, what's going on." Jason said, impatiently.

"Well, since Clay thinks he is well enough to get up and walk around, he is also well enough to tell you what the problem is." Trent said, releasing Cay.

"I..ne..ed to get...u..p" Clay responded weakly, speaking for the first time. 

"Bud, why do you need to get up? If you need something Trent or i am more than happy to get it for ya, you name it and we'll take care of it." Jason replied. 

"I ne..ed to take.. a...shit." Clay spoke with his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look his boss in the eye. Jason glanced at Trent, seeing the problem now.

"Clay, you're no where near strong enough to stand, let alone walk to the restroom and back. Im sorry, you're just going to have to go and we'll get it taken care of. " Trent said kindly, watching as Clay responded by closing his eyes tighter, and looked like he was holding back tears. 

"Just..go...ple..ase." Clay said, Jason glanced at Trent and he started to walk out the door, so Jason followed. They heard a few sad whimpers escape their rookie as they left, sad that these were the kind of problems they were having to deal with, and not ones they could control. 

Jason and Trent returned 20 minutes later, after the nurse aid made his way out of Clay's room, passing them with a sad smile. They were anxious at what state they would find Clay in. When they made it through the door, Clay was laying facing away from them, sobbing. 

"Awh, bud." Jason said as he made his way over to Clay, his heart saddened by how upset his rookie was. Clay grabbed on Jason's shirt as soon as he made his way over to him, and Jason picked up Clay's weak body to wrap him in a gentle hug, trying to avoid jostling Clay's chest tube and NG tube, Clay was too weak to give much of a hug back to Jason, but he just needed the comfort, so he just relaxed and let Jason do all the work. Jason held him to his chest, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. Trying to soothe him anyway he possibly could.

"Talk to me Clay." It took a few minutes for Clay to respond;

"I..fe..el terrible...my back...hurts...I can..hardly..lift my...arms..and...i..just..shit....my...self. Clay said through exhaustion and tears. 

"The doctor is looking over your tests, hopefully he can get some treatment that will make ya feel better." Trent said, hoping his words were true, that the doctor would get Clay feeling better. He couldn't take much more of this...

Around 5:30 am Dr. Colin Rhodes came into Petty Officer Clay Spensers room, bringing unfortunate news, his kidneys were hardly functioning, the crazy thing was, Petty Officer Spenser hardly acted like his kidneys were failing. Most people would be screaming in pain, from the pain the kidneys caused themselves, but also from the body aches, brain fog, fever, restlessness and overall feeling terrible.

In addition to all those things, he was also dealing with other medical issues. He had been starved, and he was still currently being treated for re-feeding syndrome, he still had drainage in his chest tube, he was still having issues with his catheter and he was now coughing, Dr.Rhodes was concerned about pnuemonia developing now also, even with the chest tube and oxygen, Clay's lungs were starting to get congested, which would add a whole other issue to the table. The poor guy had to be feeling terrible, but somehow he kept going, only mentioning a few times that he didn't feel good or that he was in pain.   
His teammates must know him well, they knew he felt way worse than he ever let on. They had warned him that whatever number Clay told him, when he asked about his level of pain, to double that and that would give him an honest answer. Looking at his labs now, Dr.Rhodes believed them now. This kid was tough, really tough. Maybe too tough for his own good.

He announced that dialysis was Clay's only option at this point and that he scheduled Clay to get the filtration tubes inserted at 7:05 am. He also stressed his concern for the way Clay's lungs sounded, saying he would get a chest X-ray before the procedure. Clay didn't respond to the news, too exhausted to care. Trent agreed with the doctors treatment plan and as long as Trent agreed, so would Jason and Clay. 

At 6:45 am a nurse came into take Clay to his scheduled X-ray, by that time Sonny, Ray and Brock had come, they had been anxious about leaving Clay and decided to come as soon as they could to see that he was still in one piece. As Clay was wheeled away, they all sat waiting again, hoping this would be the turning point for their rookie.....


	15. Chapter-15

Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay. Will try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. This chapter is short, but something is better than nothing. Let me know who is still keeping up with this story. Enjoy!!

* * *

At 7:15 am, Dr. Rhodes was saddened to discover another health issue to add to Petty Officer Clay Spenser's long list of current health struggles. As Clay laid down after his x-ray was taken, exhausted by his recent outburst of emotion that had been building for weeks, Dr.Rhodes read his X-rays of Clay's chest, showing lightened spots on his lungs, almost certainly pneumonia. Clay had now been transferred to a gurney that he could stay on while the hemodialysis catheter was placed. The procedure should only take about 30 minutes, give or take. A catheter would be placed in Clay's chest, allowing them to easily give him the dialysis, hoping that after a few treatments his kidney's would go back to working correctly. They wanted to place this kind of catheter in Clay to keep infection risk low, and in case he needed more treatments than originally planned, and because it was the best option when dialysis was needed and there wasn't time to explore of options of other ways to get the daliysis administered.

The kidneys were a fickle organ, just as sensitive as they are important to the normal function of a body. Dr.Rhodes was hoping the pneumonia wasn't going to complicate things too much, hopefully they caught it early and it wouldn't set Clay back any further in his already lengthy recovery.

Clay was laying on the gurney as Dr.Rhodes walked into the procedure room. Clay laid, looking exhausted and pale, his oxygen mask fogged with every breath that sounded more laborious than it should. "Officer Spenser, would you like me to call someone to come sit with you?" the sweet dark haired nurse asked, Dr.Rhodes was scrubbing up as they prepped Clay.

"No...C..all...Clay."

"You want me to call Clay?" The nurse asked, confused.

"No...m..e..Cl..ay" Clay repeated, too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, ok you preferred to be called Clay, got it, sorry for the confusion. Now, when Dr.Rhodes is ready, we are going to put your gown down to your waist, so we can have clear access to your chest, and have you turn your head to the side, then we are going to put some drapes on around the incision site, then Dr.Rhodes is going to disinfect the area, numb it and then insert the catheter in your vein. You will probably feel some pressure, maybe a few pinches, but nothing terrible. Do you have any questions before we start?"

Clay gave her a small shake of his head.

"Okay, if you change your mind about having someone here with you, just let me know, i have them all on standby incase they are needed."

"Mh...m'good." Clay responded with his eyes still shut. He was exhausted and hoping he would just fall asleep and not remember any of these next 30ish minutes.

After a few minutes had passed, Clay lightly dozing, Dr.Rhodes announced that they were ready to start. Clay felt a cool solution be rubbed on his chest, and woke up a bit when he felt some pinching where the lidocaine was being shot into his skin, it wasn't pleasant, but he had been through much worse. Everything was fine for the first 10 minutes, Clay even dozed off again, but as Dr.Rhodes went to insert the catheter part of the device down into his vein, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him involuntarily grunt, prompting the nurse to ask if he was okay, concerned that something was majorly wrong, but not wanting to concern the paitent. Clay was then starting to freak out, his breathing speeding up, he knew something wasn't right. Dr.Rhodes had stopped the procedure, hoping the pain Clay just felt wasn't from something he just did.

As he took an ultrasound to check the placement of the catheter, Clay was now trying to hold in moans, obviously in pain, and he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Clay, whats hurting?"

"Ah..my..ch..est..g.et...ah..Tre..nt."

The nurse then looked at the doctor, silently asking what she should do. "Do whatever you need to do to keep him calm." Dr.Rhodes said calmly but with urgency in his tone also. The nurse then hurriedly went to the room to fetch Trent, when he heard Clay needed him, he quickly put on the scrubs and mask so he could be by Clay's side, praying the whole time that the complication wasn't too complicated, but knowing Clay Spenser, he wouldn't be surprised by anything at this point. As Trent entered the room, Clay's head way turned towards the door, tears running down his face, as his hand clenched tightly at the thin sheets covering the gurney. Trent quickly grabbed Clay's hand, just as the Doctor finished the ultrasound, announcing that it appeared the catheter had slipped and caused some damage to Clay's lung.

"Ah.." Clay cried out.

"Shh.. whats hurting Clay?"

"Ah..ugh..my..ch..est.." He said through tears.

The doctor then diagnosed Clay with a punctured lung, Trent letting out a long breath, hoping this was all a just a weird dream. This would not be fun...


	16. Chapter-16

Hey! I haven't abandoned this story, just started a new job and life has been so crazy! Might be a while until the next update, but i will try to get it out asap! Drop me a review to let me know you are still reading and if there is any suggestions on where this story should go! Thank you!

* * *

4 days ago, Trent Sawyer inserted a chest tube in his teammate Clay Spenser's right lung. Even though Trent had seen a lot of battlefield injuries in his 11 years as a Tier 1 operator, him inserting a chest tube in his thin, sick and pain wreaked brother while he desperately gasped for air like a fish outta water, was one of his worst memories as a medic, or an operator period.

He had never dealt with a teammate that had been held captive, starved, and half alive when they found him. It was something Trent would never forget, and something that would be a subject of nightmares for a while to come. He hated having to hurt his teammates, even when he knew the outcome of the situation if he didn't step in and do the hard thing of treating them, sometimes having to hurt them more in the process. It was hard to have to be the teammate that had to make hard decisions, but someone had to do it. He had to make the hard decision to insert a chest tube when he had been so weak and in pain.

Now, just days after he had to do it to Clay, he was now having to hold Clay as Dr.Rhodes inserted one in his other lung. The catheter for the port had nicked Clay's lung and now the air that was causing the lung collapse needed removed and a chest tube was the only way. Trent couldn't believe this was happening. How had this gone from a routine, and easy procedure, to life threatening in a matter of minutes....Clay Ashland Spenser is how. 

Clay, too exhausted at this point to do anything other than scream hoarsely and squeeze Trent's hand, as the doctor rushed and inserted a chest tube, again, in his other poor weak lung. Clay just laid there and let tears roll down his face in between cries of pain. Pain was just a constant friend now. After a few frantic minutes, Dr.Rhodes stepped away from Clay's bedside, after checking Clay's pulse, lungs and blood pressure. In Dr.Rhodes 14 year career, he had never had this happen. He was still in shock. He felt so bad for this poor patient of his, even though it was just a freak accident, he was crushed. He hated to add anymore pain to the poor guy's plate, he had already been trough way more than anyone should. Dr.Rhodes told the nurse to top off Clay's pain meds, he was more worried about Clay getting some good rest right now than suppressing his respiratory system. He then finished inserting the catheter, when Clay had settled down and dozed off finally. Trent blew out a tense breath and rubbed his teary eyes, absolutely exhausted and ready for this whole ordeal to be over. 

Clay was wheeled back into his room, where the rest of his team was waiting, knowing something was wrong the second Trent was called back. Clay was also out cold and had no gown on, so there was defiantly an incident while Clay was in the procedure room. Jason got up to meet Trent and Dr.Rhodes outside the room, while Sonny went to Clay's bedside to check and make sure his little blonde buddy was still okay. 

Outside the room, Jason met up with Trent and Dr.Rhodes, the Doctor was explaining that Clay's lungs were congested and pneumonia was something they were going to have to walk trough sooner or later. With Clay's weak lungs and terrible immune system, he wouldn't be able to avoid it, as he had already been showing signs pointing to the start of it. He also said they were going to have to get the dialysis treatments started tonight, as his kidneys were still very strained. Jason told Trent to go home and get some rest while Clay was asleep, things were going to get even rougher and Trent needed to rest up and be ready.........


	17. Chapter-17

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope everyone has a blessed day. You know what one thing i am thankful for? Clay whump, and FanFiction! haha. This chapter gets a little descriptive of injuries to sensitive body areas, so would have been warned. I am still loving the story and Clay's recovery. Is it too much recovery? Let me know. Thanks for reading!!!!! I do not own the rights to SEAL team.

* * *

Clay had been back in his room now for about 14 hours. He had spent most of that time asleep, occasionally getting woken by his night nurse checkin on him, changing out his fluids, and checking his urine output, which Clay had overheard her tell Trent that there still wasn't hardly any output, and what output there had been so far "looked like coffee that Brock had made." according to Sonny, which wasn't encouraging to say the least. 

Trent and Jason had just met with the renal specialist, deciding that they would start dialysis in the morning, to give Clay some time to get some rest before being put through dialysis. The minimum time for Clay to be on dialysis was a few weeks, that's only if his kidneys decided to work properly again. Trent had sent up a few prayers that dialysis wouldn't be too hard on Clay and that he wouldn't have to suffer through too many side affects. He had been through enough already. But it was Clay they are talking about, any possible thing that could go wrong, seemed to go wrong when Clay was involved.

Trent sat in the conference room after the doctor had left, thinking through all that had happened and all that was still to happen. Jason had been quiet during most of the meeting. He trusted Trent to make the best decisions for Clay and his care. As they both arose to leave and head back to Clay's room, Jason spoke;

"Trent, go home for bit. We'll keep an eye on him and then you'll be rested up for treatment in the morning. You've been up for almost 24 hours."

"I'll catch a nap back in the room, no way I'm leaving." Trent gave a clipped, tired reply. 

"Okay, well Brock is bringing food and Starbucks. What sounds good?"

"Hm, i'll take my normal from Chick-fil A and an iced carmel brûlée latte iced with only two pumps of flavoring."

"Okay, got it."

Trent was a pretty easy going, blue collar, hard working, tough guy. But when it came to coffee, he loved some ole frilly coffee. He would settle for straight black coffee when he had to, but Starbucks was his guilty pleasure, and the team knew. They all loved coffee. 

They headed back into Clay's room to find him throwing up, Sonny held him up, while the nurse held the basin. Clay hardly brought anything up, making mostly just dry heaves. Clay was too weak to hold himself up in any way, so Sonny was holding him from around his chest and then also holding his forehead away from his chest so he could still breathe while he was heaving and so he didn't pitch forward. As soon as Trent and Jason realized what was happening, Trent wetted a towel and Jason rubbed circles on Clay's back. As soon as he was done, Trent put the oxygen mask back on him while the nurse cleaned to basin. Clay was hardly awake, exhausted by his recent episode, and was asleep before the nurse even checked his vitals, while Clay dozed, she announced she was going to have to change his catheter, hoping to get some more output of urine. She thought for a second, then said;

"I don't normally ask this, but we are a bit spread thin this shift, can you guy's help me?"

"Of course. What do you need up to do?" Trent asked. Sonny looked a little nervous, but he would do anything to help Clay. 

"I need to change this cath and also apply some cream around his private area. So if you guys could hold his legs while to do that so we doesn't move while i am working, that would make it go a whole lot faster and be easier for him." She said in a kind voice. 

"Jase and i will get his legs, Sonny you stay up at his head in case he wakes up." Trent said, as he moved to the end of Clay's bed, the nurse grabbed new tubing and the tube of cream after she changed her gloves. 

"Okay, so i just need each of you to grab a leg and keep it spread out a bit so i can change this. Should be quick, so hopefully he doesn't even know whats going on." This nurse was so kind and sweet. Trent was glad she was caring for Clay in his fragile state. 

Trent and Jason each grabbed a leg and spread them apart just a bit, the nurse expertly removed the old catheter and inserted a new one. Next was the cream, Jason hadn't know the extent of Clay's injury's that weren't life threatening, so as he glanced at Clay's private area when they spread his legs, he was shocked and saddend. He had no idea the extent of the urine burns Clay had experienced. His entire private area and between his thighs was raw and seeping. As the nurse spread soothing cream heavily on the irritated area, Clay reacted with a soft moan, but stayed asleep as Sonny shushed him. She then cleaned up her used supplies and told Jason and Trent they could let Clay's legs go, but to make sure they were left in a position where the area could air out, so they positioned him where his feet were flat on the mattress and his knees were up in the air.

As they took a seat, satisfied that Clay was resting comfortably, Brock showed up with food and coffee. They ate, and then agreed that Trent and Sonny would stay with Clay, and that Brock and Jason would head home to shower and catch up on some sleep. They all were dreading the upcoming dialysis treatments..


	18. Chapter-18

Hello! This update is short. Thanks for reading! I am no doctor, so hope its accurate! 

* * *

Clay had been quietly sleeping for a few hours now, Sonny Alexander Quinn on the other-hand had not. Sonny had kept most of his big ole Texas sized heart deeply covered in his brash and inappropriate behaviors. Situations that have happened over the years with his teammates have brought that big caring heart to the surface, but no teammate more than Clay Spenser. It was something that radiated off of Clay, this deep need to comfort and meet his needs. Clay was not openly needy, it was just this deep longing to take care of him.

Sonny smirked to himself as he watched Clay sleep, he couldn't believe he let himself get so close to someone, much less a teammate. The smirk quickly faded as the reality of Clay's current health situation hit Sonny like a ton of bricks. Even though Clay was still with them, he hadn't made much progress since they found him, and his kidney's were still in a very fragile state. He couldn't lose Clay now, they had been trough too much and too many hard situations recently to have it end like this. 

Sonny was shook from his thoughts by Clay groaning and shifting in the bed, Sonny waited a few seconds to see if Clay would settle back down, when he didn't and tried to sit up, Sonny made it to the side of the bed just in time for Clay to throw up all over Sonny's arms that were trying to help Clay sit up or help him settle back to sleep. Clay continued to gag, still half asleep as Sonny hit the call button so they could both get cleaned up. 

"Clay, hey you awake?"

"Hm, so..rry" Clay said very timid and shyly, then weirdly, as Sonny was waiting for Clay to wake up and respond more, tears started streaming down Clay's face, and Clay laid back and turned away from Sonny. Sonny hesitated for a second, but then pushed through the discomfort that intimate situations brought him and went over to comfort Clay. 

"Clay, c'mon bud, whats going on." Sonny was met with nothing, Clay just laid there and kept ignoring Sonny, tears still streaming down his thin face.

"Just go."

"Bud, we've been over this, I'm not going anywhere and neither is anyone else. Why the emotion all the sudden? Was it something i said?"

"Go."

"Sorry pretty boy, not gonna happen. So just keep pouting or tell me what wrong?" That came out a bit brash, but Sonny was tired and worried.

"Everything." Clay responded after a minute or two of silence.

"Everything? Gonna have to give me more than that blondie."

"Please just go, you've spent too much time here just sitting around and getting puked on." Clay said while trying to hide a wince.

"Clay, you've said that more times then my father was in prison, and thats a lot, so just spit it out, i'm not leaving."

"Im tired of always ruining your guy's life. So please just leave..."

"Clay, stop it right now. You are not a burden, you know what ruined our lives? When we lost you. You will never know how crushed we all were. I was sure Jace was never going to recover. So, stop with that kind of attitude, i will not listen to you ramble on about how you have ruined our lives, and neither will anyone else, so just give it up already. So now that we've settled that, how are you feeling? And don't lie to me."

"Hm, if you want the truth, can you just end it now?"

"End what Clay?" Sonny asked, a little worried at what he thinks Clay is hinting at.

"All this." Clay said sobbing harder than he already was. "I can't do this any longer." Now Clay was sobbing so hard he was gagging and coughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath. 

Sonny moved over to the bed, shocked and heartbroken. He lifted Clay off the bed and held him in a hug. Clay held onto Sonny and sobbed so hard, Sonny was worried. 

"Bud, shhh calm down. You're ok." Sonny tried rubbing Clay's back to soothe him, until he touched the area of Clay's kidney's, and instantly regretted it. Clay let out an awful, painful scream. Sonny instantly flinched and pushed the call button for the nurse. Clay grabbed onto Sonny's shirt, as he was leaning into Sonny's chest trying to breathe through the pain that was in his back, but while panting he started coughing and by the time the nurse came in, he was setting off the pulse ox alert and unable to catch his breath. 

"Clay, hey you're okay, just take some deep breaths, Sonny and i are going to lay you back, i know it's gonna feel like you can't breathe, but just keep calm and i'm gonna help ya breathe better." The sweet nurse said, as she upped the oxygen in Clay's mask to a higher concentration. She was one of Sonny's favorites. She was nice and stern at the same time.

Clay had calmed down slightly, but was still restless, and moaning, panicked that he couldn't catch his breath. His back still the problem, but he also sounded more congested, and was trying to clear some mucus from his air way. After the nurse checked his other vitals and wrote them down, Clay was still struggling but had calmed down a bit, Clay was still coughing, struggling to draw air, still not breathing like she wanted.

"Okay, Clay, i'm gonna suction your throat a bit to help clear the mucus and help you breathe better. It won't feel good, but Sonny is right here so keep calm and ill get ya feeling better in no time." 

The nurse readied the suction tube, Sonny gagged just thinking that was going in Clay's throat, but anything was better than watching Clay struggle to catch his breath. 

"Okay Clay, just keep calm, this is gonna be uncomfortable. Sonny's right here, just hold unto him." 

As the nurse turned on the suction, Sonny marveled at the fact that this kind of situation had become an everyday occurrence since they rescued Clay, and that broke his heart. 


	19. Chapter-19

Hey Ya'll! Hope you have had a great week. This story is sorta winding down, just a few more chapters. Thanks for hanging with it for this long! After this chapter, we will be exploring the recovery part of Clay's journey.

* * *

Trent had left the hospital begrudgingly, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Clay, but he needed a break and so did Clay. Trent was oddly a mother hen and especially because Clay was in such a vulnerable state.

He had left to run some errands and grab some good coffee. He ran to Wal-mart, got and iced carmel latte with half the syrup, and went to get a haircut that was long overdue.

He was in the middle of paying the barber, when his phone rang. It was Sonny and his heart instantly sank. He threw more than enough cash to cover the cut and quickly raced outside, answering the call as he did.

"Hey, everything ok?" Trent asked with a waver in his voice that had been around since the day Clay disappeared.

"Ah, hey Trent, is ah, there any way you can come back to the hospital? I hate askin' ya, but i can't be alone with him in this kind of state. They are using terms that i have no idea what they mean and i don't feel like i can make these kind of decisions, an Clay isn't with it enough to either. I just don't know what to do or say Trent."

"Of course, you don't even have to ask Sonny, i was already on my way there. Did something happen while i was gone?"

"Ah, ya, Clay was fine and then woke up and sounded like a fish i would catch and throw outta a pond. The nurse had to suction his air way, and the Doctor was talking about a different mask? I think he called it a B-Stap machine or something. I told them i needed to make a call before i decided the let them switch it. Clay seems really outta it and I'm worried about how he can't stay still or rest."

"Is it harder for him to breathe now? Has it been worse since i left?" Trent asked, knowing where he currently was, it would take him at least 30 minutes at least to make it to the hospital. If Clay was having enough trouble breathing to warrant a BiPap machine, then Trent needed to make sure Sonny let the Doctor know that he could switch Clay's mask. Trent didn't want to hold off making that decision, and making Clay struggle to get enough air for 30 more minutes, when Trent was able to get there.

"Yeah, he hasn't settled down the whole time you have been gone." 

"Okay, Sonny find the Doctor and let him switch Clay's mask. It will help him breathe better and then i can chat with his doctor when i get there. Just go back to Clay's room and ill call the team on my way."

"Okay, thanks Trent. See ya soon." Sonny said, and Trent heard him sniffle before hanging up the call.

Sonny hung up the call and took a second to compose himself before heading back to Clay's room. 

Sonny stopped by the nurses station and let the nurse assigned to Clay, Iris, that he was consenting to the mask being changed and whatever the Doctor decided was best for his care, was fine now that he had ran it by Trent. The nurse had left to find then doctor and then was going to do her rounds on Clay.

When Sonny entered the room, Clay was so propped up with pillows, that he was practically sitting up. His neck was arched back in a painfully stiff way. He was still wheezing, and didn't even acknowledge Sonny when he entered. Clay's one hand was clenched, and one was reaching up to clench the mask. 

"Hey buddy, Trent is on his way and the Doc is gonna switch your mask, and you're gonna feel better in no time ok." 

Clay didn't even open his eyes, he just kept struggling to breathe. The doctor entered the room, with Iris behind him with a tray of equipment.

"Hey Clay, lets change that mask and get ya feeling better." She plugged in the machine and gently lifted Clay's head to put the straps to the new mask behind his head. The BiPap will seal to his face and will force air in, and out better than a normal oxygen mask. It would be easier on Clay, and make sure he was taking deep enough breaths, to prevent even more problems. Iris took off the regular mask and fastened the new one tightly to Clay's face. After a few seconds, Clay relaxed slightly, much to Sonny's relief. 

"Im gonna give him a light sedative, so he can relax and get some sleep. Call if you need anything. " The Doctor said, Iris injected the meds and then left. 

Clay was out within 10 seconds. The struggle he had been through just too much. Sonny also dozed off while he was waiting for the team to come. Hopefully both of them can get some good rest before they have to dodge the next crisis. 


	20. Chapter-20

The B-Pap mask machine had helped Clay breathe better...but only when he was deeply asleep. When Trent arrived, Clay was asleep and seemed to be breathing better. Sonny and Trent went to grab some food, taking advantage of Clay being settled. Sonny seemed shaken. As they were walking, Trent sent a quick text to their group letting the rest of the team know that Clay was ok and resting.

"Hey, Sonny he's good, it's just another bump in the road. He's gonna pull through just fine."

"Ah, I don't know Trent. I've never really seen him like that when it's just me and him. I'm not one to enlighten people with my true feelings but he scared the shit outta me. He was struggling so hard he didn't even acknowledge me or the doctor. I can't help but think what else is gonna come up and scare us next. I can't take much more." Sonny said with an exhausted, worn tone to his voice. 

"I know it's hard. Why don't you got take a break and i'll sit with him for a bit." Trent said, knowing Sonny needed to reset. 

"Ah, ok, if you say so. Man i haven't been this worn out in a while. Want me to grab anything?"

"Coffee's fine. Thanks."

Sonny returned about 35 minutes later, coffee just the way Trent liked it in one hand, and a bag of donut holes in the other hand.

"How's it going?" Sonny asked.

"Fine, he's been asleep this whole time. He must be pretty worn out, i don't think he's moved at all."

"Good, thats what he needs."

Hours passed with a few conversations and only a visit from the nurse every hour or so. Clay slept as if nothing else in the world was going on. Jason, Brock, and Ray arrived around dinner, bringing dinner and looked ready to camp out in the room for the evening. They all ate and chatted, with Clay only stirring a few times, but never fully waking.

"Well since you spent some time with him today, why don't you go home for the evening and i'll stay with him. Im sure he'll just sleep the whole time. He seems to think we are boring!" Jason said to the team. 

The night passed mostly without incident. Clay had woken at 11:00pm in some pain and a little confused, but then fell asleep soon after pain meds were administered. Clay did wake in the morning when the nurse came in to check his lines. 

She was flushing some of his lines. Once she got to his chest tube, Clay let out a groan and opened his eyes. He was panicked as he woke up disoriented and with the BiPap mask forcing air into his lungs. He started to move weakly, getting Jason's attention. 

"Shhhh you're ok bud. Don't talk with the mask on. Is he due for pain meds soon?"

"Yep, have them right here." She then injected it into his line, not wanting to let Clay panic any more than he was. 

As soon as she injected the pain meds, Clay settled down and soon went back to sleep. 

"Is his chest really that sore? He's been dead to the world for most of the day, but the second you touched that, he felt it."

"Well unfortunately sometimes with chest tubes, there are nerves that can be affected. My guess is that is what is going on. Hopefully it will resolve soon but it could take a few months. Nerve pain is no joke. Poor guy can't seem to catch a break."

"Hopefully it does. I hate to seen him laid up and in pain."

"He seems to be well loved. He's a lucky guy to have friends who care so much."

"He's a good one. One of the best men i've ever served with." 

"Well he seems to be resting well again. I have other rounds to do, but call me if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks!"

Jason laid back in the cot and fell asleep. The rest of the night was surprisingly peaceful and calm. 

* * *

3 days passed, with Clay slowly improving everyday. The BiPap mask had just been removed, so had the chest tube, and Clay had been awake more than he had been any of his stay. 

After 17 days in the hospital, there was talk of a discharge in 2 days, if everything went smoothly from now until with Clay's health, he would be headed home soon. Of course there were a few things that needed done before he was allowed to go, like him taking some steps on his own, peeing on his own, and keeping solid food down. 

All those things sound like easy things to accomplish, but for someone that was in Clay's condition just a few weeks ago, those were some big hurdles to jump. 

When Clay had sat up in the bed for the first time, he was unable to keep himself even slightly upright by himself. Tears had ran down his face as he complained of head pain, nausea, shoulder pain, and just an overall discomfort and embarrassment. 

Trent and Jason had been on the side of the bed as Clay had been lifted, and they had actually hold him upright as he was too weak to do so.

The whole ordeal had sucked the excitement of the thought of Clay going home real quick. Clay had slept the rest of the afternoon, the next task was getting Clay to stand on his own and hopefully take a few steps. 

Later that evening as they sat Clay up, he was slightly better than the last time, but the second he stood up, he barely made it 3 steps before his very small dinner made an appearance and he complained of more discomfort and weakness. The short trek ended in more tears and more puking. 

The team had been so caught up in Clay simply living another day, and really hadn't thought about what challenges would come after, and Sonny had voiced his worry about how to handle Clay in this state when he was released. 

2 Days passed with even more improvement by Clay, although progress was still very small. He was keeping food down mostly, taking a few steps, although he needed a lot of help with that, and all that was left was for him to pee on his own, and then he would be headed home. 


End file.
